Rendencion
by Erodes
Summary: Tome en su desesperación y odio nunca espero amar a alguien como el, un monstruo que robo su felicidad pero algunas veces el destino es cruel.


Redención

Prologo

"Algo Poco Probable"

_Del odio al Amor solo Hay una delgada línea_

_Que se separa por el perdón de aquella_

_Persona que odiamos._

Empezó como un mero monstruo, un simple animal sediento de sangre que mataba por placer y que robo mi felicidad de la noche a la mañana sin ningún remordimiento, desde ese momento "lo odie", lo odie con todas mis fuerzas siendo incapaz de perdonarle me embriague en mi odio por él y huy, huy lejos de mi hogar donde las memorias de él me atormentaban día y noche junto a mi pasado que me ataba al dolor. Fui sin dudarlo directo al lugar donde me habían contado que el animal lo había asesinado, llore, llore durante horas en el suelo maldiciendo el nombre de ese animal y clamando por el de él deseando que viviera pero me di cuenta que era algo inútil ya que el fondo sabía que él no regresaría

Consumida por mi odio y el dolor busque venganza, venganza en el nombre de él. Recorrí la ciudad por semanas entrando en cada lugar que encontraba tratando de encontrarlo buscando información sobre él, mi cuerpo se quería dar por vencido pero el dolor en mi corazón me negaba esa posibilidad.

Vaga sin rumbo durante un tiempo sin hogar a donde ir y sin objetivo por el cual vivir me volví una gata sin dueño vagando por las calles de la ciudad haciendo cualquier trabajo a mi alcance para poder sobrevivir, sin rumbo fijo.

Vivir o dejar vivir me preguntaba a veces durante las solas noche que pasaba en esa ciudad donde mi felicidad fue arrancada de un tajo.

Era la vigesimocuarta noche que pasaba en esa ciudad, era una Noche como las otras, fría y solitaria a mi parecer, estaba en un bar ahogando mi dolor en la bebida tratando de no pensar en mi amado para no sentir dolor alguno cuando de pronto la entrada del local se abrió, levante mi mirada revelándome a un joven mejor dicho un niño portando una katana algo muy común por estos días pero lo que más atraía era su pelo de un rojo muy intenso como la sangre

Él dijo mi sub-consiente sabiendo lo que yo iba a pensar

"Es el" me dije, el monstruo que robo mi felicidad sabía que era el por su pelo ya que en su búsqueda tuve contacto con un grupo que estaba detrás de el con el mismo fin que el mío verlo sin vida y como decía el antiguo refrán el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo.

Baje mi mirada a su rostro para saber cómo era la cara de ese monstruo insasiable.

Nada

Absolutamente nada

Así era su rostro un vacío total que no mostraba emoción alguna un rostro sin vida, un rostro que hace corta edad de vida no quería vivir pero sus ojos, esos ojos eran un mundo diferente.

"Los ojos son la ventana al alma" Recordé esa frase que mi madre solía decir mirándolo, pero sus ojos, esos ojos no eran lo que esperaba ver en un monstruo como el esos ojos que mostraban esos sentimientos que tanto conocía

Soledad

Tristeza

Era lo único que podía ver a través de eses ojos, algo que nunca espere ver en "el" me quede observándolo fijamente mientras se acercaba y sorpresivamente se sentó a espalda mía justo en el asiento detrás de mí, me sobresalte un poco al sentirlo justo detrás casi podía sentir su espalda pegada contra la mía y de pronto el pánico invadió todo mi cuerpo

Matarlo, atacarlo o dejarla en paz era lo único que podía pensar

Mi odio pedía su sangre urgentemente pero mi razón suplicaba para que no le hiciera nada en ese momento ya que estaba rodeada de muchas personas, ante la duda de la situación no hice nada más que seguir bebiendo tratando de ignorar su presencia repugnante detrás mío mi corazón deseaba que ya no estuviera hay ya que su presencia solo me traía malos recuerdos

Sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha estaba apretando fuertemente la pequeña arma que escondía en mi kimono, el arma que él me había regalada tiempo atrás y una de las pocas posesiones que traje conmigo a esta ciudad del pecado al darme cuenta de esto me sentí impotente, impotente de no hacer nada y sin más remedio me embriague en el sentimiento y bebí como nunca lo había hecho antes.

No sé si bebí por horas o por días pero luego de un tiempo me sentía mareada y fuera de lugar volví mi mirada a mi espalda para ver si él todavía estaba hay, pero me sorprendió al ver que lo único que había era una botella de sake vacía sobre la mesa y antes de darme cuenta mis pies me llevaban fuera del establecimiento tratando de encontrar el monstruo

Llevaba poco de haber salido de aquel bar, me sentía débil y mareada usando todas mis fuerzas para continuar doble en una esquina sintiendo la fuerte lluvia golpear mi rostro, pero no mi importo lo único que me importaba en ese momento ero encontrarlo a él, a el causante de todo esto para poder redimir mi odio y volver a estar en paz

Escuche unos sonidos muy fuertes unos cuantos metros delante de mí, caminando con lo último de mis energías deseando encontrarlo. Más rápido que lo que dura un pestañeo sentía todo mi cuerpo cubrirse de algo espeso y caliente enfocando mi mirada al frente en la penumbra de la noche y lo único que pude ver fue a él jadeando fuertemente agachado espalda a mi junto a un cuerpo cortado a la mitad, mire por un momento mi kimono y observe que la sustancia caliente no era nada más que sangre, sangre fresca.

"tu" susurre llamando la atención de él, que rápidamente giro para observarme de frente, con esos ojos que ahora solo mostraban odio y rabia esos eran los ojos de un monstruo pero un monstruo que también mostraban miedo y confusión.

"Tú eres" dije esta vez en tono más fuerte haciendo que el blandiera su espada en frente de mí, como preparándose para un ataque

Sintiéndome mas mareada y cansada que antes di un paso hacia delante tratando de encontrar las palabra correctas que decirle

"Eres aquel capaz de hacer llover una lluvia de sangre" fueran las palabra que salieron de mi boca involuntariamente, mire fijamente su rostro en shock por aquellas palabras

Mirando su rostro en estado de miedo y pensé.

Los monstruo no tienes miedo verdad? Y en un flash caía inconsciente delante de la bestia, dejándome llevar por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia fui capaz de recordar su nombre.

Himura

Kenshin Himura.

A/N: Antes de todo no soy dueño de rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes solo soy un aficionado a la escritura y de la serie que no obtiene recompensa alguna por esto; Mi primer fic espero que les guste el primer capítulo ya ne¡


End file.
